Alone Ice Fire Story 1
by moshiyinnishono
Summary: Lost and insecure, Moshi-Yin cries herself to sleep most every night. Will she ever find love? Find out here! Hope you like it! Please tell me if I can do better! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!


_Ice Fire Season 1_

_STORY 1: ALONE_

_Date: 1/2/09-1/3/09_

_(Rewritten 6/14/09)_

_I took a while to write this for you all, but I want you guys to like it1 Please tell me if I can do better! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!_

_I stood next to my half-human, half fox-faerie wife, Roni, looking around, feeling a strange twinge of fear in the pit of my stomach. I heard the sinister, loud cackling of Rogue, my only sister. I spun into Roni, shielding her as the tiny blades Rogue had thrown whizzed by my ears. I felt tiny cuts on every inch of my skin and tried to keep my voice down. "Go, Roni! Go, Roni, run!" I said, thrusting her forward. She stumbled, catching her balance, holding her stomach and turned, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "My water just broke, Hatoga," her voice ringing like a soft bell's tinkling. I gasped and heard my heart thudding in my ears. I turned slowly and saw Rogue pick up a massive tree trunk, then hurl it past me. I heard myself screaming, "Nooooo!!!!!!!" and heard a loud, "THUNK!" as it made impact with Roni's body. I heard her fall to her knees and her gasping. I turned and blinked, seeing her holding the endless brown that was turning her blue and red kimono bright, lush, and deep red. I rushed to her, laying her flat and asked, "Oh My God! Roni! Roni Tair! Can you here me?!" She looked at me and grunted, blood gurgling from her mouth. She moaned quietly and I forced myself not to cry. I looked at Rogue, scowling and screeched, "I'll kill you, Rogue! You killed them!" My hand flew to Roni's stomach and she begged, "H-Hatoga…save her…Save our daughter!" "I'll save you, too, Roni. I swear. I love you….I love you both!" I answered, bending close and giving her a kisu shimasu. Roni cried harder, shaking her head 'no' weakly. "You can't. It's too late," she whispered. I started bawling and thought, "No! No! This isn't happening to us!" Those words struck my heart as if the tree had hit me_. My heart beat in my chest so hard it hurt and I looked down at her, unsure of what to do next. She started groaning and her legs moved awkwardly. She opened her legs and looked up, her expression like that of a scared, wounded animal that knew it was about to die. I moved to her feet, unbuttoning the bottom half of her kimono.

She sat up slightly, screaming at the top of her lungs and I kept watch over her progress. "Oh, look at my baby brother! All grown up and playing Doctor!" Rogue sneered. I looked back at Roni, praying, "O Lord, please help this child. Don't let her end up like us! Let us watch over her…Let us help you make sure she's safe after we're gone. And please help her recover from the things that will happen to her as she grows up……Amen." Roni moaned and said, "Oh, Hatoga! Hatoga! Help! It hurts---------The pain!" My attention went back to her and I said, "Come on, Roni!" She screamed yet again and I closed my eyes. "You're breaking my heart, Rogue," I whispered under the screams. She lay back and started again. "One more; do it for me, love... Push!" I yelled. Roni gave it her all, huffing in exertion and sat up halfway again, trying not to stick me with the tree branch. I pleaded, "C'mon, Roni. Please!" Closing her eyes, she tensed, her knuckles whitening as she gripped her knees. She huffed again, and then let out a loud cry of pure pain and anger and love; then I felt the tiny body slide into my arms. I held her up and hit her on the bottom, sending her into a loud series of screeching and wailing. I cradled her, carefully cutting the umbilical cord with a claw I had extended. The tiny, bloody, screaming girl shook and I kissed her forehead. I lay her on the left side of Roni's chest, that hadn't been struck as hard and she smiled. I stroked her hair and watched as she named our bebii, "Moshi-Yin Tair…." She exhaled, moaning; arching her back. I shook my head 'no' and Roni opened her eyes to look at me one last time. "God bless you, Moshi-Yin Sama…" were her last words as she relaxed, her eyes rolling back into her head, a peaceful smile across her soft, red, pouting lips. I said, "I love you so much, Roni," and took Moshi-Yin into my arms, wrapping her in a palette of both Roni Tair's and my own fur (wolf and fox faerie fur). Moshi-Yin grunted, tugging at my hair and I smiled. "I love you, too. I love you, Moshi-Yin," I whispered. I felt Rogue's fist pulling in my hair and groaned. "How dare you! How could you disgrace father like this?! Do you know I have forced myself to love you because when you were born….. You-you killed Mother! You killed her! Now do you understand?" she murmured in my ear. I shook my head 'no' and begged with all of me, "Don't kill her! Please don't kill Roni's akanboo! Please, Rogue! That's all I ask of you! Take me! Take me instead!" She smiled and I felt the kensaki of Shunosga at my throat. She slit the skin and dropped me; taking my akachan uncaringly, tugging her upward and I lay there, struggling to breathe. "I-I don't hate you, Rogue. I don't hate you, dear sister. I'll look over you, too. I'll watch over the both of you," I whispered, then coughed up blood. She smirked and I could make out her silhouette and Moshi-Yin's as she laughed. "One more thing, Hatoga." she said, "I won't spare her," before I blacked out.

I stood in my den, leaning against the cave's mouth, watching the tiny rain drops; "water-bullets" as I used to call them, fall from the clouds outside. I thought of going out, but I didn't just yet. I leaned over too much and hurt my right arm, screaming a little as I withdrew from the position. I exhaled and ran to my wooden-clothes trunk, pulling out my jade katamanto. I made it a hood and wrapped it around me, shuddering as I ran out, climbing the peak on my big rock. I let myself relax and looked at the half moon, yearning for a companion. "Lord, pleases send me someone to comfort me. To protect me. And be there for me. A friend. A shoulder to cry on. Someone to love… I'm lonely. And thank you for all the things I've had and what I do have now……… Amen" I prayed in a whisper. I sat, closing my eyes and heard distant _wild _wolves howling in the distance. The rain hit me in the face, making me shiver. I started crying and thought,_ "Why? Why, Rogue, did you hate me and my family so much? How could you do this to me?" _I wiped my eyes and let a low, wolf-like howl escape my lips, feeling hollow on the inside and very unwanted.

I woke up the next day, cold and wet still and sat up on the rock. Sunshine hit my face, neck and arms and I pulled my misaki off. A white butterfly flew by and I stuck my arm out, letting it perch on my pointer-finger. Giggling when it tickled me with its antenna, I looked at it, studying the delicate features in its wings. "I bet you can go anywhere you want, huh, little butterfly? No one to tell you what to do or when to do it," I whispered. The butterfly fluttered its wings and I smiled. I stood and hopped off the peaked-hill, walking back to my den. I sped to my wooden-clothes trunk and pulled out a black kimono with white flowers sewn in for detail into it, along with a matching pair of hakama (I like to sew). I pulled a black "hunting harness" from the pile of harnesses and changed into it. Exhaling, I touched my stomach; that was growling. I pulled the green/mossy cover the cave's mouth (to hide it from others that I live there). I sped to the woods and sniffed quietly, spotting a doe from miles away. I put on a burst of speed and pounced, breaking its neck with my knee, licking my lips.

I walked back to my den, seeing blood all over my outfit after examining myself and sighed. "_This_ is why I wear black," I said aloud, though there was no one to listen to me. I sat down in my den, on my knees I lit the fire with my Fox-Fire (not yokai fox-fire; faerie fox-fire) and shivered due to the fact I had removed the bloody outfit. I put my hands in the purple flames and smiled at the warm sensation. I picked up a scroll, looking at the only picture I (Rogue) had had of Roni Tair Sama and Hatoga Sama; my parents. I closed it and set it aside as my tears fell. I picked up my old Teddy Bear that _Rogue_ had made me (it's the only thing I have that was with me when she had me besides bad memories) and gasped when the eye popped off (Nakani de!). I took a needle from my kimono's pocket, threaded it and sewed the eye back on. I hugged it again and heard something move outside, my ear flicking in response. I looked up and saw a bunny. "Awwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!" I gushed. Its nose twitched and it hopped away quickly, leaving me with my lower-lip quivering. "No one wants me around…. I feel so alone," I thought.

_MOSHI-YIN SINGING "COME" IN ENGLISH_

_Alone again, Alone my friend; I dance the night away._

_Without you, dear_

_Without you near_

_I cry; but shed no tears_

_I get, I get, I get,_

_Get a feelin'_

_I get, I get, I get_

_Get a dream_

_And I know you're hearin' me_

_Come…my…way…_

_Calling out; can you hear me?!_

_Come…close…to…me…_

_And it's you who is near me_

_I've missed again_

_I've missed again_

_So come on!_

_And I know you can hear me!_

_So… come…my…way…_

_Oh!_

_Come…close…to…me…_

_So come…_

_Come…back…to…me…_

_So…come…_

_END OF MOSHI-YIN'S ATATTEIMASU COME INENGLISH_

I cried and cried to no one, curling up on my palette and pulled my blanket over me. I pictured the face of the nice lady whom had helped me and her two kids. "Her baby; Zhen….Zhen what?" I asked myself. I heard Rogue's voice in the back of my head again; "You deserved to be hurt. You were careless! _You _didn't protect yourself! I'm not going to do it for you anymore! It's not my fault you're such a weakling, Moshi-Yin!" I burrowed in my blanket and closed my eyes. "Roni! Hatoga! What were you like? Did you love me? M Why did you give me away to that witch? Didn't you care?" I thought angrily. A voice came to me in my mind and said, "They did love you; very much… But they didn't have a choice, Moshi-Yin." I silenced and wiped my tears away. "Dear Lord, please help me find somebody to love… A God-fearing man who loves you. I'm so lonely! And I feel unwanted! I feel so lonely, Lord… Please help me……. Amen," I prayed out loud.

I woke up the next day, looking outside and saw the sunshine. I sat up, combing through my hair and put it in a long, single braid that feel down past my waist. I went over to my clothes-trunk and pulled a traditional kimono out (it was jade and matched my misaki). I tied the back and sighed. "I'll have to work today," I said to myself yet again, heading out for the human village to work in the fields to earn money for food and clothing.

After I got home, it started to rain again. I sighed and lit my wood-fire pit, holding my Teddy Bear to me and wrapped a blanket around myself. "Please, Lord, help me. I don't want to be lonely anymore. Please……Amen," I prayed before I lay down.


End file.
